Reckoning
by SwiftNight
Summary: Lily Brooks was abandoned in Pallet town as a child and taken in by Professor Oak. She was taken on as a student but is now going on a journey of her own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Professor Oak, I've finished my field work for today! I've written up the report and returned your Pikachu to the corral." The professor looked up at his student with a small smile as the teen hanged him a notebook.

"Good work, Lily. I want to sit so we can discuss your new assignment." Lily sat in the armchair, staring at the professor skeptically.

She was used to odd assignments from her teacher, like flying over to Pewter City on his Pidgeot to give a package to the gym leader Brock which one of his assistants could have done. It had been a month ago but Lily is still bothered by the older teens.

"New Assignment?" She crossed her arms and leaned backed. She was nervous and excited for this assignment. Most of her time was spent on field work, studying pokemon in the area around pallet in tall grass and the water. Lily loved visiting other cities and towns, her favorite was Cinnabar Island researching fossil pokemon.

"As you know, I will be giving out pokemon to new trainers. Ash and Gary are the only two I've found to have these pokemon, but I want you to take one and travel Kanto as well."

"Really? Are you serious?" Lily grinned at her teacher, who nodded at her. "Awesome!"

"This year's Indigo plateau conference has ended and I was hoping you would be entering the next one."

"OK, anything else professor?" He nodded as he reached into his coat pocket.

"I'm letting you go on this journey but you are still my student. I want you to be able to update me on your progress at any time." He handed her a green compact device.

"What is this?" She looked the device over in her hands. She flipped the top to reveal a small monitor with a list of options, like the Kanto map.

"This is a Pokemon Navigator, or Pokenav for short. It was made by the Devon Corp in the Hoenn region, but they modified it to fit any region. This can act like an ID just like the pokedex and it functions as a phone." Lily grinned as she scrolled though the options. Some seemed straight forward and others she couldn't open.

"It has options like 'conditions' and 'Ribbons' that I can't select. What are they for?" She stared at the bright screen curiously.

"Those are a performers best friend to check the performing condition of your pokemon and the ribbons they earned." Lily nodded with understanding, flipping the pokenav closed and pocketing it.

"I'll be going now then and I'll be here early tomorrow for my pokemon." She smiled at the thought of her own pokemon. Lily always wanted her own but Oak always told her she wasn't ready for one.

"Can you make sure Ash gets here on time? You know he likes to stay up late and sleep in."

"Will do, Professor." She gave him a parting wave on her way out. She left the research lab for her house, which was close by.

She used to live with the professor but he decided to set up a home for her in a little house close to the corral. He had pokemon who would keep her company or help her research. It was quiet and helped her think after a long day of studying. Most nights Ms. Ketchum would bring her dinner but she learned to make simple things to eat.

Lily strolled along the fence while some small pokemon ran along it. She smiled at the pokemon as she reached her home. She loved this little house and the pokemon that visited, but most of all she just liked seeing all the pokemon playing from her window.

"Hey, Lily!" Her hand stopped at the doorknob. She wasn't social with most of the residents of Pallet Town, preferring the company of Pokemon over people. Lily used to hang out with Gary and Daisy until she had moved into her own home but now it didn't important to her.

She turned to see who had called her and finds Ash standing a few paces away. She didn't know him well since whenever she was playing with Gary and him he rarely talk to her. She knew that they weren't even friends anymore and their rivalry kind of annoyed her. She would rather avoid getting in the middle of that.

"What do you want, Ash?" The words sounded harsher than she intended, but he seemed to brush it off. He was a decent kid, nicer than most of Pallet but not the smartest in the world. He had made some dumb mistakes in the past, ones that even got Lily in trouble.

"I wanted to ask you something if your not too busy." He rubbed his neck as he grinned. She held a deadpan expression on her face. She wasn't exactly good with people or conversation and she wanted to avoid them.

"I have things I have to finish before tomorrow. Can't it wait?" He seemed to deflate slightly before crossing his arms defiantly. Lily had expected that from Ash, he was stubborn.

"No! If you have things to do maybe I can come in and we can talk while you do it." Lily sighed, crossing her arms as well. She almost glared at the boy, but tried to stay civil with him.

"Fine, but I warn you it's boring." She opened the door to the house and quickly entered. She let Ash enter the house before snapping it shut.

"This is a nice house." Ash sits in an armchair behind her, trying to make small talk. She scoffs slightly as she leans back and opens a drawer.

"I doubt that was what you wanted to talk about." She pulled out a notebook and a red pokedex, placing them on the device.

"Yeah, well I heard you were going to be going on a journey. Do you know what pokemon you're gonna pick." She opened the pokedex, clicking on the screen several times before opening the notebook.

"Well I've put thought into it, Ash." She quickly read through the notes on the paper and device "I thought about it before. The three starters Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur."

"So what do you think?" He watched as she quickly jotted down more notes from the Pokedex . He gets up to look at the screen seeing that she was writing down multiple thing on the paper from the pokemon entries.

"I think they're all amazing in their own way. I'll have to look over what I know already." She tapped the pen on the table several times before going back to her notes. She did think all of the starters were good, since all pokemon have their good and bad points.

"I was wondering. Since it's only three of us going on a journey maybe you and I could travel together if your OK with that." Lily puts the pen and notebook away, closing the pokedex and pocketing it. She turns in the chair to look at Ash, who was leaning forward in his seat.

"Why would you want to travel with me anyway. You know what people say about me right. I'm just a loner and everyone knows it." She narrowed her eyes at the 10 year old, who frowned at her words. Most of the older residents around Pallet didn't like her for some reason. Lily only knew that she was an orphan who was left on professor Oak's door step. He took care of her and she loved him like he was actually her father.

"Yeah but you'll be strong and prove them wrong. You're really smart and you can blow everyone away at the conference." Lily almost smiled at the indignant tone. She did like the idea of proving her worth, especially in front of the elite four.

"Alright then... I guess traveling with you won't hurt, but just know it won't be forever." She shrugged and acted indifferent, but Ash cheered and hugged her. "Hey! Off now, you idiot!"

"Thanks for the chat, Lily! I'll see you tomorrow." He bolted out of the house, slamming the door on the way out. She let her glare soften, chuckling softly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with Ash.

"Time for bed for sure..." Lily yawned as she stretched.

She opened the single window in the cottage, letting some of the hoothoots gather. They sharply turned their heads at her and screeched their greeting to her. "Good to see you, too. Be sure to wake me early. I have some packing to do."

/

When Lily awoke to the sound of the hoothoots' screeches, she felt well rested and ready to go. She shooed the birds from the window to close it up.

"Alright, need to get changed and pack some extra clothes as well. I need my pokedex, pokenav, pokeballs, potions..." She quickly changed into the sweatshirt and jeans on the dresser before packing away two extra outfits fit for the road. She laced up her sneakers before picking up the pack on the bed.

She clipped the pokenav to her belt and put her pokedex in the pack. She let her eyes linger on the room for a moment before leaving the house.

"OK, it's a little early but Ash's house isn't that close and I promised Oak I'd make sure he was there." Lily felt kind of stupid talking to herself even though it was quiet at this time in Pallet Town every morning. It didn't take her too long to reach Ash's house. She checked her watch to see it was only quarter past six.

"Well then... might as well do it now. Ms. Ketchum is usually up at this time anyway." Lily knocked on the door, waiting patiently for Delia to open. The door was opened slowly, but she was greeted warmly by the woman.

"Lily this is unexpected. What can I do for you?" She let her into the house, closing the door gently.

"Sorry Ms. Ketchum. I'm here a bit earlier than I expected. Professor Oak asked me to make sure Ash doesn't oversleep." She rubbed her scarred cheek absentmindedly.

"Of course! He stayed up late watching TV so it's a good thing you came. I've been preparing food for the road, enough to get you to Viridian City." She smiled at Lily who smiled weakly back.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm not much for preparing meals, so maybe it was a good thing I agreed to travel with Ash." She chuckled as she started up the stairs.

When she reached the top she knocked on the door to receive no response. She huffed, opening the door and turning the light on. Ash was tangled up in the sheets, snoring softly. Lily sighed in annoyance, pressing her thumb to her temple. She shook him a little before yanking him out of the bed. Ash yelped, flailing to get the sheets off. Lily chuckled at the reaction, making Ash glare at her.

"What are you doing here? What time is it?" He picked himself, throwing the sheets carelessly onto the mattress. She checked her watch again.

"It's 6:26. I came to make sure you woke up and bring you to Oak's lab."

"Why so early though?" His shoulders slumped as he sighed. Lily scoffed as she turned back to the door.

"Most trainers have to get up early on the road unless they're where they need to be. Do you want Gary to get first pick?" Lily smirked, knowing that would get Ash moving. Nothing motivated Ash more than a chance to one up his rival and Lily knew that.

"No, of course not! I'm gonna pick the strongest." She looked back at him with a deadpan expression. She wanted to get to the lab fast and Ash wasn't making it easy for her to do so.

"Then get packed and get changed." She left the room, closing the door behind her and going back to the living area. Delia was sitting in the kitchen with a small bag, probably with the food she had prepared.

"I'll be going now, Ms. Ketchum. Make sure Ash gets to the lab right away." Lily let herself out of the house, walking quickly towards the lab.

Lily hurried to the lab while it was still pretty early. She hoped Ash had been sincere and would be on time. If she had to she would drag him over to the lab.

She knew Professor Oak would wait for all three of them to show up before letting them pick. Lily entered the lab as quietly as possible. She was well acquainted with the lab and its rules. Some of Oak's researchers stay up all night and hate being distracted.

The lab was relatively empty except the Professor, Gary, and a few stray workers. Of course Gary would be here first since he's Oak's grandson.

"Morning, Professor." She says as cheerfully as possible. Lily didn't hate Gary but he was a real brat sometimes and it had gotten worse as he grew up. Professor Oak nodded and smiled, motioning for her to sit on the couch and wait. As she sat down next to Gary he crossed his arms and leaned back casually.

"I'm glad you arrived. I assume Ash will be here shortly." Lily nodded and Gary snorted. She glared at him for a moment but soon the doors to the lab opened quickly and Ash sprinted in.

"What took you so long, Ashy-boy? Even Scars here got here faster than you." Lily's eye twitch at Gary's last comment. She hated that nickname and she wanted to punch him every time he called her that. He had been calling her that ever since she had that accident in the corral and he knows she hates it.

"Gary, be quiet. Now it's time for you three to chose your pokemon." Oak looked down at his grandson, who huffed and stuck up his nose.

"So who picks first, Professor?" Ash was panting slightly as he stood. Lily stared at the table that held three pokeballs. They were neatly lined up with an over head light shining brightly above the table.

"Well, I was hoping Lily would choose first as she is my student," She nodded in acknowledgment, walking over to the table. "Do you remember what I told you last week, Lily?"

"Yes, some pokemon have abilities that are unobtainable in normal circumstances. Hidden Abilities they're called. "She rubbed the side of her neck as she thought. "Do these pokemon have Hidden Abilities?"

"Well done! They have abilities unlike others of their species. Chlorophyll, Solar Power, Rain Dish respectively."

"I know who I'll choose now." She says decisively, picking up the pokeballs on the left. Lily released the pokemon from its pokeball. It looked at her with curiosity with wide red eyes, "Hi, Bulbasaur. I chose you as my partner, so I hope we can be friends!"

"My turn now!" Gary pushed her aside and picked up the pokemon on the right, releasing it right away. "Squirtle's my choice. We'll be really powerful."

"So I guess this one's mine." Ash picked up Charmander's pokeballs and released it. It seemed to grin at him as it flicked the flamed tail around. "We're partners so let's aim for the top."

"No point in hanging around losers anymore than I have to." Gary made to leave but stopped at the door. "If you want a battle Ashy-boy meet me by the gates."

"No patience at all... Ash I have something you need for your journey. Lily and Gary already have their own but you need one too." He handed him a red pokedex, which he opened automatically. A robotic male voice came from the device.

'I'm Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of the town of Pallet. My function is to provide Ash with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced.'

"I still don't know what it is exactly?" Ash says sheepishly, staring at the bright screen which displayed multiple options.

"I'll explain when we are out of town, but let me show you it's primary function." Lily pointed her own Pokedex at Bulbasaur, quickly scanning it with the device.

'Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A young Bulbasaur uses the nutrients from its seed for the energy it needs to grow.  
This Bulbasaur knows the moves: Tackle, growl, Leech Seed, and Vine Whip. Its ability is Chlorophyll, which increases its speed in sunlight.'

"Oh, I get it." He scans his Charmander looking through the moves and it's ability. He smiled at the "Let's get going Lily."

They walked out of the lab together with their pokemon strolling behind them. Bulbasaur seemed to stare at the flame on Charmander's tail, staying on the other side of lily to avoid getting close. Lily noticed the Bulbasaur's unease around the fire type. She stopped and crouched, smiling reassuringly at the grass type.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur, Charmander won't hurt you." Lily pet her pokemon behind the ears. She seemed to smile as continued on the path to the gates. Lily looked down at her new partner "I haven't asked yet, Bulbasaur. Do you want a name?"

The Bulbasaur tilted its head in thought and nodding slowly as they made their way down the wide road. After a few moment she decided on the name Willow, which Bulbasaur agreed to.

"Alright, I see the gates ahead!" Ash was practically bounce in excitement, which made Lily shake her head. She would have to get used to Ash and his antics.

"I would be careful with Gary. He has the advantage with Squirtle." He nodded at Lily's advice, taking it seriously. Ash knows Lily has a lot of experience in strategy, though she lacked any real battle experience. Gary was leaning against the wall as they neared the gate. He was smirking, making Lily's eye twitch in her annoyance. Charmander, seeing Squirtle next to Gary, blew smoke out of its snout.

"So Ashy-boy you really think you can take me on?" His Squirtle leaped to attention in front of him, ready to battle. Ash glared at the boy as his Charmander eagerly goes into the battle.

"Of course I do! My Charmander is strong." The fire type snorted smoke lazily at the Squirtle. The turtle growled at the pokemon, swiping at the thin smoke

"Fine then. Squirtle tackle that runt." Squirtle obeyed, charging at Charmander quickly. He was faster than he looked as he ran at the lizard pokemon.

"Dodge and use Smokescreen." Charmander was obviously faster than the turtle pokemon, jumping away from the attack. It turned and spewed black smoke from its snout in the Squirtle's face. It frantically rubbed its face and eyes, crying out in frustration.

"Don't just stand there! Use Water Gun." Squirtle release quick jets of water from its mouth without aiming properly. Charmander easily dodged the water attacks.

"Scratch, follow it with Ember." It nodded and followed through the commands, raking his sharp claw across the Squirtle's faces. It jumped back and whipped the flames on it tail at the defenseless pokemon.

The Squirtle was panting wildly from panic and the heat from Ember, but still conscious. It seemed like most of the effects of the sticky smoke had faded mostly, leaving black smudges on the water type's face.

"Alright enough. Water Gun." The attack was more precise than before but it had only grazed Charmander before it reared up to attack again.

"Smokescreen, then scratch." The sticky smoke spewed out of Charmander's snout again, covering the Squirtle's eyes and entering its mouth. It gagged and choked, giving Charmander a chance to attack. It knocked the Squirtle into the wall, where it fell unconscious.

"Fine you win, but I'll beat you next time." He returned Squirtle and ran off, leaving Ash and Lily alone at the gate. Charmander and Willow were cheering, apparently having enjoyed the battle.

"Ready to go, Ash? I'm sure now is better than later." He nodded, grinning at his victory as the two pokemon at their feet cheered in celebration.

/

"So are you going to explain this pokedex now?" They had been walking for a few hours without a break. Lily checked her watch to see it was around noon.

"I guess so. I can do so over some lunch, then we can train." Lily set down her pack and rolled her stiff shoulders.

"Why train?" Lily rolled her eyes at the dumb question. She would have to get used to that now that she was traveling.

"We need to make sure they can battle well, keep them conditioned and ready to battle." Lily grinned, sitting down on the grass. Ash did the same and took out two sandwiches from his pack.

"My mom packed plenty of fruit, but these are for today. We can get better food or supplies for cooking meals in town. Now please explain." He took a bite of the sandwich but paid close attention as she began her explanation.

"Basically, a Pokedex contains all vital data about Kanto, Pokemon, and it acts as an ID for trainers. It has legends and myths of Kanto plus information on major cities and towns. It has basic summaries of any pokemon you scan but for further info you need to catch it." Lily took a moment to catches her breath while Ash processed what she said.

"It does all of that?' Lily nodded, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Willow sits by her side content as Lily reached out to pet her absently, enjoying the small meal they had.

"Okay now I want to ask a favor of you and Charmander." Both Ash and Charmander stared at her as she continued, "I want to practice with Willow's Vine Whip and Charmander is a fast target. If she can hit him we can move to training Charmander."

Ash nodded, giving Charmander the remainder of his sandwich. Willow was excited to train, the vines released from her bulb. Charmander readied itself as well, staring at the grass-type. His tail flame flared as he prepared his launch, but he knew this was flight not fight training session.

When Willow's vines lashed out, Charmander quickly dodged the attack. She continued the assault, her strikes gaining speed a he ran and leaped away from the attacks. Willow managed to land a direct hit on Charmander's side making him trip up.

"Good job, Willow! Oh and if you want to beat Brock, you need to start teaching him Metal Claw since that will be his only advantage." Ash nodded once in acknowledgment of the advice. Willow gave a pleased rumble in response to the light praise from her trainer.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can find a way to teach him the move. We can start moving now and find somewhere else to sleep for the night." Lily picked up her pack and they continued down the path, their pokemon close by their feet.

/

They encountered a few trainers along the way and they all wanted to battle Ash. It irritated Lily and she wanted to challenge the next trainer she sees. As they continued to walk, Lily looked everywhere for a trainer.

"What are you looking for? You seem on edge." He stopped walking and looked at her. She crossed her arms, looking away from the younger boy. She didn't want to have to explain herself to Ash, but decided she would have to get over it.

"All of the trainers we've seen wanted to battle you. I want to battle too!" Lily sighed, sitting on the ground next to her pokemon. Willow wrapped one of her vines around Lily's arm and she pet Willow on the head.

"If you want to battle, I could battle you." Charmander gave a affirmative cry and swished his tail, flame blazing brightly. Willow backed off slightly at the flames movement, tightening the vine wrapped around her trainer's forearm. Lily shook her head at the offer.

"Charmander has way more battle experience than Willow." She scanned around the darkening forest surrounding the path. It was quiet as night started settling around the area. "We're settling here for the night. I'm going to find a battle, you set up and start teaching him Metal Claw."

Lily swept off into the forest surrounding them. Willow found it hard to keep up with Lily's pace and decided to use her vines to swing from tree to tree to compensate for her speed. After going around the wooded area she couldn't find any trainers but she did find a lone Rattata a short distance away.

"Something is better than nothing, right?" She muttered not wanting to scare off the pokemon before a battle. Thankfully Willow had keen hearing and the pokemon was busy gnawing on a tree trunk "We'll do some damage but we can't knock it out, Okay?"

Willow nodded quietly in understanding. She prepared for any commands from her trainer. Lily readied a pokeball from her pack. If she couldn't battle a trainer she would make use of this alone time to catch a new pokemon for her team.

"Alright, Use leech seed." Willow obeyed immediately, a seed sprouting from her bulb. She shoots it at the unassuming Rattata and it wrapped the little pokemon with leafy vines that glow red. The Rattata cried out at the attack which sucked the energy out of it. It snapped in every direction in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Alright, good job! Let me try a pokeball." She threw the ball at the weakened pokemon.

The ball hit its one of its exposed sides and the Rattata turned into red energy and went into the pokeballs before it snapped close. Lily watched the pokeball twitch several times before it clicked confirming the capture.

"Good job, Willow. Let's introduce our new partner." She picked up the pokeballs, and released the pokemon from inside. The Rattata looked extremely tired but its red eyes still held a dangerous look. It snapped its fangs at the air in anger.

"Hey, Rattata." She started slowly, the pokemon looking at her with cold eyes, "I'm sure your scared but we won't hurt you. We want to be your friend and we can get strong together."

Willow nodded, her wide red eyes shining with kindness. It looked interested now, but it was still sluggish in its movement. Lily took a moment to scan Rattata with the Pokedex.

'Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places.  
This Rattata knows the moves: Quick Attack, Tackle, Focus Energy, Tail Whip, and Bite. It's ability is Guts which increases Attack if suffering a status infliction.'

"You'll be a great addition to the team, I'm sure. Do you want to go back in your ball?" He shook his head, hopping up onto her shoulder and passing out. Lily chuckled motioning for Willow to follow her back to the camp.

/

"Well that was quick. Did you find someone to battle?" Ash was reclined next to a small fire with Charmander curled up next to him. His hat covered his eyes with his arms behind his head.

"Found something better. I had a chance to try out Leech Seed but I got a new partner too!" She grinned as she sat down careful not to disturb the sleeping Rattata. Ash looked up at her with a small grin of his own.

"You caught a pokemon! What did you catch?" Lily carefully picked up the Rattata from her shoulder, not wanting to upset the sleeping rodent.

"This Rattata. He was the only thing I saw in the forest and Raticate can be a great asset." Rattata growled having its rest disrupted. Lily placed him close to the fire for warmth where he fell asleep again.

"Oh wow! Maybe I'll find a pokemon to catch tomorrow." He closes his eyes, "We should rest now. We have a long day tomorrow. Put out the fire before you settle down." She agreed, throwing dirt to smother the low fire. Lily laid back shuffling her pack under her head to a comfortable position.

/

Lily groaned as she felt a light weight on her chest. It wasn't the most uncomfortable thing but she didn't want to sleep with that weight pressing down on her. She opened her eyes and looked at her chest to see a purple ball of fur. Lily smiled and gently dislodged the sleeping rodent from its sleep.

"Hey, Rattata you feeling better?" The small pokemon nodded vigorously, hopping off of her and running to prove it. Lily sat up to watch him move, chuckling "Okay, I'm glad your fine. I want to know if you want a name now that you've rested."

Rattata skidded to a halt and looked back at her. His eyes were sharper than last night, but they held less anger. He nodded and jumped into her lap, gently digging his dull claws into her legs. It peered over her legs with twitching whiskers and ears. It was extremely amusing to watch Rattata's erratic behavior.

After a few tries to come up with a name for Rattata, He decided on Miles. He leaped out of her lap and charged at a nearby tree, gnawing it it. Lily knew it was normal behavior so she let him opting to check her watch. It was pretty early but late enough for her to be ready to leave the campsite. She turned to Willow, who had woke up sometime while she was talking to Miles, and pet her on the head.

"Why don't you wake those two while I get something for use to eat out of Ash's pack." Willow nodded her understanding, walking towards the other trainer and his pokemon.

Lily took a moment to rummage through the pack, taking two large apples and generic Pokemon food. She there were three plates in the pack as well, so she dished out enough food for all three pokemon.  
As soon as all three dishes were filled she hear a yelp and a hiss. Willow had her vines extended and both Ash and Charmander looked angry at the grass type. Lily whistled to get their attention, getting them to notice the food.

Charmander dashed to one of the plates as well as Miles and Willow. Lily handed an Apple to Ash as she took a bite of her own.

"Heh, thanks. Your Rattata sure is energetic today." They watched him quickly scarf down the food. Lily chuckled, Rattatas have really large appetites for being so small.

"His name is Miles. He just needed some rest. Willow didn't inflict any wounds on him." She smiled at her newest friend. Lily was sure he would be a great battler.

They took some time to finish their meal. Willow didn't have as much food as the other two since she could gain nutrients from her bulb, but she finished well after Charmander and Miles.

They packed up after they finished, heading down the wooded path. They stopped to fill up on water at a small pond. While they filled up Miles went to gnaw on a few trees.

"Okay... Let's move on." Lily turned around to look for Miles. She had decided to return Willow since she was slower than them and Lily didn't want her tired. Ash had also returned Charmander to his pokeball for some rest. "Miles?"

"Maybe he just went further into the forest." Ash tried to reassure her it was okay. Lily scowled, calling out Rattata's name. She started running off into the forest to search for the pokemon. He chased after her, not wanting to lose her so early in their journey.

Lily breathing was ragged as she continued to shout Rattata's name, dodging trees. She stopped running, her heart racing and breath coming in short gasps. She gulped down water from her bottle, Ash coming up from behind her. His breaths were quick but not as heavy as Lily's.

There was a rustling from the brush making Lily's hand went to her belt for Willow ready to fight. It was sudden as a tiny purple body collided with her chest and fell to the ground panting.

"Miles-" Her words were interrupted by a boy jumping from the bush. He was young, wearing a simple blue tee shirt and shorts. The boy had a pokeball in his hand and one on his belt.

"I'll catch you now! I won't let you get away." Lily glared at the boy as she scoped up her exhausted Rattata, hugging him close. "Hey, what are you doing? I found it first!"

"No this is my Rattata! My friend and partner." She growled, the boy was ignorant of the look in her eyes. Lily suddenly had an idea and she crossed her arms "Do you have pokemon, kid?"

"Of course I do! I'm the top student in my class and I was about to catch that Rattata." He stuck out his tongue. Lily smirked at the arrogant boy in front of her.

"Than let's battle." She handed Miles to Ash, who backed away from the two trainers to sit with his friend's Rattata. Ash knew she wouldn't go easy on the boy after he was chasing her second friend.

"OK. I'll beat you for sure." He took a pokeball out of his jacket, releasing the pokemon within. It was a Pidgey and it looked uninterested.

"Okay, let's do this." She released Willow who looked around the area, seeing Rattata's tired form and glared at the bird thinking it did it.

"Quick Attack!" The Pidgey was slow to pick up the command but it flew up into the air and dived at Willow like a blur. Willow was unfazed by the pidgey's strike as she stood her ground.

"Vine Whip, keep it down." Willow's vines quickly snapped around the bird, squeezing it harder than needed. "Now Leech Seed." Willow shot the seed at Pidgey, the glowing red vines weaving around Willow's vines and the Pidgey.

It screech as the vines drained it, Willow's vines continuing to squeeze it. The Pidgey slumped in the vines constricting it. The red vines wilted and Willow withdrew her own vines still glaring at the pokemon. The boy returned his Pidgey, staring in disbelief at Lily.

"Don't worry it should wake up soon. Leech Seed doesn't do any real harm to a pokemon and you can have it drink this if it is injured." She handed him a potion. He muttered a thanks and ran away from the trainers.

"That was kinda cool. Rattata will be fine Lily, just return him to his pokeball." Lily nodded, returning Miles and clipping his pokeball to her belt. She loved her pokemon and would do anything to keep them safe, but Lily hoped she and her friends would be strong to fight together instead of for each other.

"Let's go. I know we didn't backtrack so we can't be too far off from a trail. Its still too early to retire for the night." She decided to return Willow as well, seeing no point in tiring her out. She didn't want to stop and think, maybe she could have a battle with some other trainers

Ash hopped to his feet and went through his pack. He handed her an Apple, which she accepted gratefully as they set of to find a path.

/

"Hey Lily, this seems like a good place to rest tonight." He pulled off his pack and sits, leaning against a tree. They had been walking on the path for at least an hour and a half.

"OK, but it's still early enough for us to train." Lily stretched, removing her pack and sitting next to him leaning forward "I want to teach Poison Powder and Sleep Powder to Willow. you still have to teach Metal Claw to Charmander."

"Yeah, then we can eat and rest up for tomorrow. Let's go a bit further apart from each other so we aren't in the way" Lily agreed and went to a further away from Ash and their packs.

She released her two partners from their pokeballs. Willow calmly looked around as Miles chattered and jumped to sit on her shoulder. Lily just chuckled and pet him before turning to Willow. "Alright we need to learn some moves. Let's try using Poison Powder first..."

/

"Alright, that's enough." Willow nodded, they had been working for a while and She had managed to get a small cloud of poisonous dust that was already dispersing. "We'll start Sleep Powder tomorrow."

When Lily returned to Ash and Charmander. There were three plates of Pokemon food ready, and Charmander was already eating.

"Good, we're done for the night. We'll eat and then rest right away." Ash handed her a peach and a water bottle. "He almost had it but he should be able to get it tomorrow."

"We'll, Willow can use Poison Powder but it's very feint right now." She took a bite of the peach and uncapped the bottle "We should have a day or two of traveling before we reach Viridian City."

Ash nodded, dozing off against the tree. Miles finished eating quickly as usual and was staring at Lily's peach intently. Lily stared back at the smaller pokemon, challenging him to try something.

Miles seemed to get the message as he charged her. It didn't take much to stop him, she picked him up around the middle. He was much larger than her hand but he didn't have as much strength to break out of her hold.

"I'll start training you tomorrow too." She finished the peach quickly and laid back. She placing Rattata next to her, petting him as she fell asleep.

/

"Use Quick Attack." Miles' whiskers twitch as he he follows the command, rushing with amazing speed and slamming into his opponent. The other trainer's Rattata was sent flying to the ground still conscious.

"Rattata, Tackle." The trainer shouted, the Rattata got to its feet and went for the attack. Miles automatically dodged the slower attack from the rodent.

"Bite." Miles quickly turning to his opponent and sinking his large teeth into the other Rattata. It was return soon enough.

Lily was happy Miles was getting more experience along with Willow as they battled more. She silently excepted her prize from the older teen, who didn't seem too disheartened from the loss.

"Come on, Lily. We're almost there I can feel it!" Ash cheered as they continued on their way. She shook her head, amused at his excitement. Viridian wasn't exactly the city to be excited about.

"Yeah we must be close. We can have our pokemon healed up and I want to get cleaned up." Ash completely agreed, more for getting their pokemon healed up. Charmander had taken some really bad hits so he wasn't in any condition to battle. He let Lily take up more of the battles so her pokemon could be caught up.

They continued on the trail until they heard some screeching above them. They looked up to see two birds fighting heavily. One was bigger than the other and it soon over powered the smaller sending it falling to the ground. The bird pokemon lost interest and flew off leaving the other to fall.

"I got it!" Ash caught the pokemon in his outstretched arms, almost tripping in the process. The pokemon was a Pidgey and it was shallowly breathing, staring up at Ash blearily "Lets get to Viridian quick."

"It would be easier if you caught it first." lily suggested handing him a pokeball from her pack. He accepted it touching the ball to the Pidgey. It turned into red energy and the pokeball closed. It shook wildly as the Pidgey was obviously panicked, but it wasn't strong enough to break out as the ball clicked.

They started running, Lily returned Rattata to his pokeball as they sprinted. They were definitely close but it would take some time to get through the city and to the pokemon center.

/

"Nurse Joy!" Lily shouted as they entered the Pokemon Center. The pink haired nurse emerged from the back.

"What can I do for you?" She took the pokeball away from Ash, looking at him for an answer. Her eyes were gentle but serious

"It was in a fight with another flying type pokemon. It's been injured bad." He did well to keep himself from panic. He had never seen a fights between wild pokemon, they were more brutal than trained pokemon battles.

"It'll be fine. Is it your Pidgey?" Ash nodded as Nurse Joy released the Pidgey onto the stretcher that Blissey brought out.

"It is now, but I need to make sure it understands I'm its trainer." The nurse nodded, Blissey following with the stretcher holding the injured Pidgey. Ash went to follow as well but Lily held him back.

"You heard Nurse Joy, Ash. Pidgey will be fine. Why don't we get a room here for as long as we need and look around the city?" She headed over to the counter where a young brunette was leaning. "Can we get a room?"

"Room 4 is available. Go right up the stairs." Lily thanked her and practically dragged Ash up to the room. She unlocked the door and let Ash enter before entering herself. It was a small room but it was big enough for both of them and all three of their pokemon.

"We'll I'm gonna take a nap, what are you gonna do?" Ash lounged on one of the beds, closing his eyes. He had put his pack and Charmander's pokeball off to the side. She rolled her eyes and dropped her pack off her shoulders, holding it in her arm.

"I'm going to get cleaned up and changed." She took her pack with her to the bathroom, leaving Miles and Willow's pokeballs on the bed.

/

"Much better!" Lily sighed in relief as she exited the shower. She pulled a t-shirt and shorts out of her pack, putting the dirty clothes in the pack in their place. She would find someway to clean them later.

After putting the clothes on She looked at the mirror over the sink, staring at herself. The large scars that ran over her left cheek were more prominent than ever. She swept her short dark hair to cover it but it flopped back to its original position. Lily pulled her hair back into a short ponytail, leaving the bathroom with her pack.

"Ash, come on. We can leave our pokemon with Nurse Joy and go look around." All she got in return was a snore. Her eye twitched and she shook her head annoyed. She rolled her eyes and took Charmander's pokeball from the bedside table. She wanted to make sure Willow and Charmander were in good health. Miles didn't actually need to be healed at the moment so she would be keeping him with her.

She left the room to talk to Nurse Joy. At least if Ash woke up he should go to Nurse Joy first. The lobby of the pokemon center was busy as usual, mostly at the phones or lounging around. She would probably take a moment to call Professor Oak on the pokenav.

"Hello, How can I help you?" She asked in a friendly but professional manner. She wasn't

"I wanted to drop off these pokemon and maybe check in on Pidgey." She handed the two pokemon to Joy, who smiled at her.

"The Pidgey is doing just fine we had to restrain it but it healed. We'll take care of these two. Are they both yours?" She placed them in a transporting case.

"One of them is my … friend's. He fell asleep so I'm going to go around the city myself. If he talks to you just explain I'll be back later." Lily smiled warmly at the nurse before leaving the pokemon center.

Without her pack it was comfortable to walk around. She released Miles, who started sprinting around before jumping up to her shoulder. Lily pet it behind the ears as it squeaked in her ear. He didn't like his pokeball as much as he like sitting on her shoulder but he would eventually get too big as a Raticate to do so.

Viridian City was smaller than any other city she had been to but she knew it had a gym. It was know for being one of the more brutal gyms in Kanto. No trainer beginning their journey would even go into that gym. Lily decided to go and look at it, just to see if anyone was there.

When she got to the gym, she looked around the building. No one was around and it made her uneasy, the gym seemed empty. Lily touched the door for a moment but soon her arm was yanked back by a rough hand. She tried pulling her arm back, but the grip was firm.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for a child." The man let her arm go, She turned and glared at the man. He was an older man, but was still young enough to be someone's dad. She could hear a growl coming from Miles next to her ear.

"I was just looking! I wanted to see if there was anyone here." She picked up Miles and held him to stop the rodent from doing something reckless. The man glanced at Miles and back up at her face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a yellow device Lily didn't recognize.

"I assume your a trainer, right?" She nodded, still wary of the man in front of her, "Then you'll need this. It's a TM case and you'll need it to teach pokemon TMs. Take it as an apology for the scare."

He handed her the device and she put it next to the poknav on her belt. She thanked him and moved away from the gym. Lily did wonder why he freaked out when she was about to enter the building. She decided to shrug it off for the mean time as she headed back to the pokemon center.

The city was comforting for her. Most of the residents either ignored her or just greeted her like she was just another visited. It was different compared to Pallet where they stared at her. Lily's only comfort there was the corral.

The pokemon center was fairly empty when she returned. Some people where enjoying themselves with their own conversations. She walked up to the counter to be greeted by the kind nurse.

"I need to pick up my Bulbasaur." Nurse Joy turned away without a word before handing her a normal pokeball and nodding to her. She smiled at the nurse and walked away from the nurse with Miles at her feet. She released Willow and walked out of the pokemon center.

She was able to find Ash fairly quick. He was still working on Metal Claw with Charmander. The fire type was staring intently at his claws, focusing on it while Ash watched over him. The tips of his claws glowed dully and he slashed at a large smooth rock he was targeting. His claws left shallow gouges on the rock and hi claw's glowing tips faded.

"Good job, Charmander!" He cheered, picking up the pokemon. The Charmander looked pleased with himself, the tail flame growing hotter. Ash hugged Charmander before placing him on the ground. Charmander was the first to notice Lily, Willow, and Miles. He ran up to the duo and cheered. Willow joined him and Miles just chattered happily.

"Well everyone seems happy." Lily grinned at the pokemon, "How about a battle? We need some excitement in this town."

"Yeah, a battle sounds awesome." He nodded, backing away to give some room for the battle. "How about Charmander against Bulbasaur. I want to see how she does in a really serious battle."

Lily agreed, putting miles on the boulder so he wouldn't be in the way. She wanted to have him watch the battle without keeping him cooped up in his ball. The two starters put some distance between themselves. Willow prepared herself, tensing up and letting her vines loose. She stared at the Charmander's tail cautiously.

"Let's go! Smokescreen." Charmander sprayed the thick sticky smoke at Willow, who quickly dodged it. It was sunny, so it triggered both of their abilities. Willow was faster and Charmander's ember would be stronger than ever.

"Poison Powder then use Tackle and Vine Whip." A seed emerged from Willow's bulb and she launched it at Charmander's feet. The poisonous cloud was thick and the fire type was already whipping his fire at the noxious powder. Willow sprinted at the distracted pokemon and hit it hard. Charmander skidded keeping his balance with his claws.

The poison wasn't potent enough to deeply effect him yet but he started moving away from the grass type it was working through his system to make him slow down.

"Use ember to keep the vines away." Willow tried lashing at the pokemon but withdrew when he whipped flames at her. She tried once more only to meet the embers again "Now get close and use Metal Claw."

Charmander started rushing at the Bulbasaur dodging the vines. His claws glowing deeply as he grew closer to Willow. He slashed at grass type with his glowing claws throwing her to her side.

"Willow, wrap him up. Keep his tail down and use Leech Seed." She pulled herself up with her vines, before wrapping him in the vines tightly. He cried out thrashing in the confines of willow's vines his tail flame burning hotter in his frustration. The seed that sprouted from her bulb is shot at the fire type. The glowing red vines wrapped around him and started slowing draining him along with the poison which pumped faster with his struggling.

"Ember! Burn the vines away." Charmander opened his jaw and spit out the fire balls. Willow had to retract her vines before it hit but couldn't avoid the ember as it hit her in the face and chest. She hissed at the burning sensation and whipped her vines out angrily.

"Tackle now." Willow growled fiercely before charging at the Charmander. She hit him hard sending him flying out of the vines constricting it. He landed heavily on the ground unconscious. Ash returned his Charmander with some disappointed but was grinning. Apparently their battle had gathered a crowd, they were cheering now that the battle was over.

There were small excited murmurs running through the crowded street as they dispersed. Ash and Lily walked back to the Pokemon Center. They planned on healing up their pokemon and then checking on the Pidgey. Ash wanted to have the Pidgey on his team soon so they wouldn't have to stay in Viridian too long.

 **A/N: This took a while to finish. I'm not sure how long I'll continue this, but I will if people enjoy it. I would love if I could get some reveiws so i can start working on a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Ash made there way out of Viridian the next day with Willow and Charmander following their trainers closely. They seemed to be getting along very well, no hard feelings after their battle. Rattata was in his pokeball for once, while Ash's Pidgey soared above them. Pidgey had been timid and unwilling to engage with the other pokemon until she saw Miles. She tried to attack him but Lily had returned him quickly when she realized this.

"Next time we stop, you need to keep Pidgey under control." Lily states and Ash completely agreed with her. He didn't like Pigey attacking pokemon outside battle, especially not his friends pokemon.

"We should be in Viridian Forest soon. Are you gonna catch something?" Ash asks casually, watching the Pidgey circle above them.

"Nah. I don't want anything from the forest." It was true. Viridian forest was home to many bug pokemon, along with some odd bird pokemon and some pikachu. Lily wasn't interested in any of the forest dwellers, though she wouldn't mind a flying type on the team.

"I want a pikachu. I saw a Raichu at the conference once, it was pretty powerful." Lily nodded, she could agree with that. There had been a girl with an exceptionally strong team at the latest conference. They made it to the top ten with Raichu as her biggest player but they got taken out by a teen with a Dragonair.

They walked in silence for a while, their starters running around them chasing each other. Viridian Forest was dense but several paths to Pewter City were cleared.

There were several bug catchers who wanted to battle. A lot insisted on battling Ash, who decided to let Pidgey battle. She was definitely fast and dealt out decent damage on her opponents. She seemed more at ease battling unlike when they were simply traveling.

Viridian Forest wasn't that hard to move though on the first day. They set up a camp on the side of the dirt road. Ash had to call Pidgey down to eat. Rattata was let out of his pokeball cautious as he stared at the bird. Pidgey simply clicked her beak and started eating. The two trainers guessed it was a start.

/

The next morning, they set off early from the camp. There were less trainers so Lily wanted to start teaching Willow Sleep powder. She lets the sparkling blue dust flow gently, some of it lingering around going into the trees. Lily goes to encourage Willow but there was a rustling in the bushes. They wait until a small furry yellow pokemon falls out, obviously asleep from Willow.

"It's a Pikachu!" Ash picks a pokeball off of his belt and touches it to the pikachu head. It disappears into the ball which shakes wildly with pikachu's struggles but clicks when it is captured.

"If you release it I could give it a chesto berry we found back at the camp." She takes the berry out of her pack and hands it to Ash.

He releases the yellow rodent, which was thoroughly asleep, and picked it up. He made it eat the dry berry and it blearily opened its eyes, electricity sparking off of its cheeks before he shocked Ash weakly.

"Hey, come on now." Lily says gently picking up the pokemon. It almost decided to shock her too, but she pet it's tail and ears making calm it down. "That's better, right? Now let us scan you real quick."

She pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pikachu quickly. Ash listened to the device.

'Pikachu, The mouse pokemon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks.  
This pokemon knows the moves: Volt Tackle, Thundershock, Charm, and Quick Attack. Its ability is static, which can cause paralysis on contact.'

"Pikachu." The pokemon in question looked at him with a small glare. "I caught you, so I'm your trainer now and you can get stronger."

The pikachu stared at him before looking at Willow sharply. Lily caught the gaze and made a guess as to what it wanted. It was obvious he would be mad at Willow, the one who attacked him in the first place.

"You want to battle Willow?" Pikachu nodded fervently, and Lily kneels down to pet pikachu's ear and asks, "If I let you two battle will you accept Ash as your trainer?"

The pokemon hesitated before nodding, sparks flying off of its cheeks. Willow released her vines from her bulb weary of the angry electric type.

"Okay pikachu," she says, standing up and moving out of the way of the two pokemon. "I will be commanding Willow in this battle, you do what you feel is right."

Pikachu gave an excited cry, making the first move, It moved blur-like toward Willow.

"Vine Whip, keep it still." Lily was glad she had practiced with Willow's efficiency of Vine Whip. The Bulbasaur snatched it up before it could connect with her, and held it up in the air where it struggles against the sturdy vines.

"Now, poison powder." A seed emerged from the bulb on her back and shot at the trapped pikachu. It breathed in the noxious powder spluttering in disgust "Let it go."

The vines retract and pikachu falls heavily on the ground. It stand as quickly as it can, growling in displeasure. It body starts sparking wildly as it charges, faster than it should be able to from the poison effecting it.

The pikachu slams into Willow, making her fly back into one of the forest's numerous trees. Pikachu pants as yellow sparks of electricity jumps off of its fur before it collapses. Willow staggers to her feet, bruised but still capable.

"That was pretty bold for a pikachu, I'd say he's a keeper." Ash smiles as he returned the pokemon to his pokeball hopeful but unsure of the new addition.

When the duo is deep in the forest they decide to take a break. Their pokemon were all pretty eager to battle since there weren't many trainers hanging around, but there were more wild pokemon. They wanted to avoid the beedrill that are known to nest there.

"So do you want to challenge Brock first?" Lily asked Ash while they ate by the small fire. She asked out of courtesy but she honestly wanted first dibs. She was glad when he shook his head.

"I want to see you battle. I don't think my pokemon are ready." He was petting the pikachu in his lap. He was more inclined to let Ash pet him as long as he got food, which he was munching on right now.

Miles, who always finished his meal first, was eyeing Pigey's food. Lily wanted to warn him away from the temperamental bird but it was too late. The rodent lunged, and to his misfortune he gets knocked away by the Pigey's wings. He growled and goes to bite the Pidgey. He only snagged a few of Pidgey's feathers.

"Enough, Miles." Lily calls the rodent, who is only slightly disappointed. She heard a high pitched laugh from beside her and it took a moment for her to realize it was pikachu. "You know that pikachu may be a bit evil?"

Ash shrugs and chuckles along with his pokemon. Miles resigns to curling up in his favorite spot in Lily's lap, where she strokes his fur gently.

The rest of the group finishes their meals as the trainers set down their pack. They had a few hours of daylight to kill, so they would make use of it.

"Should we leave everything here? We will be staying but if we leave it something might take our stuff." Ash takes a moment to think about before replying.

"We could leave one or two of our pokemon for the time being." Lily nodded, looking at her two pokemon. She didn't entirely enjoy the idea of leaving either one alone for even a moment.

"I could leave Willow. She could put everything asleep it they try anything. And maybe Pikachu, he's got a mean streak with strangers." The pokemon in question nod in agreement, though Pikachu was giving Willow a side look. Maybe he didn't forgive her for the sleep powder or the beat down.

"Alright, be nice." Ash says to pikachu noticing the animosity towards Lily's pokemon. Pikachu just blinks at Ash, and turns away.

The trainers left with their remaining pokemon, leaving the two pokemon alone. Pikachu and Willow sit in the camp with just the distant sound of their teams before Willow stands and latches her vines onto the trees to swing around. Pikachu glares before running up one of the trees to reach the bulbasaur.

/

"You think they'll be okay?" Lily asks slightly concerned. She knows Willow can handle a threat but Ash's Pikachu was an unknown to her.

"Yeah. I don't think Pikachu means any real harm. He's probably just mad about losing." Rattata was chattering happily alongside Charmander and Pidgey was flying lower to the ground than usual.

"Maybe we can find something to fight. I hear beedrill are really fun to battle." Lily says this sarcastically and Ash laughs. She was getting better with talking to Ash. He never pushed anything since he does remembers how she was when Gary wasn't a complete jerk.

"Hey Lily?" She hums, letting him know she was listening, "I know you don't like talking with a lot of people since that incident."

"Your point is?" Lily shrugs it off, and keeps walking. Rattata jumps up on her shoulder and squeaks in her ear like usual.

"Why did you come with me on this journey?" Lily stops for a moment, thinking about the question.

"Cause someone could go mad without interacting with people." She says honestly, petting Miles gently. She loved pokemon more than anything, but she learned that without people you'd have nothing.

"Okay." Ash smiles, he really does want to be friends with her. Ash had never considered her growing up since she was more caught up with studying or playing in the Oak's corral with the pokemon "When should we head back?"

"Not now." She looks up when they a clearing to see the the sun high up in the sky. She looks away when she can't see properly with the sun as bright as it is.

"You might want to get yourself a hat." Ash takes his hat off and puts it on her head. She grins taking it off and handing it back.

"Keep your hat to yourself. It looks better on you, kid." Ash snorts, and they continue their walk. They find random items and berries as they go, but soon they couldn't see anything.

They agreed it was time to return soon after and found their camp like they left it but the two pokemon were playing in the trees.

"What happened to protecting the camp?" Lily kept her tone playful and Willow gave her a rumbling laugh and returns to the ground. Pikachu was in good spirits when he sprinted to his new trainer.

"I guess we can call it a day." Ash suggest when Lily laid down. She brushed her hair from her face, mumbling something. "How are you that tired?"

"Well, I get exhausted easily. I guess I never really was good with physical activities." She mutters, not upset but peeved at that fact. Ash just shrugs, lying back and relaxing.

/

"We're close!" It was Lily's turn to be excited as they see the city on the horizon. They had been traveling since they woke up with only brief stops and it was nearly the evening. They were planning on setting up one more camp before making it to the city.

"Wow you're excited." Ash grins as she walking slightly faster. They had returned all of their pokemon so they could move faster. Pidgey was the only one out, circling above them to keep watch for anything.

"Well yeah! The first gym leader Brock. I really want to crush him in the battle." She chuckles when he looks slightly concerned with her declaration.

"Wow, sounds like it's personal." He rubs his neck nervously.

"I used to run errands for Professor Oak, you know? I had to deliver something to Brock once. He was more interested in flirting with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. I had to stay for 2 day!" He raises an eyebrow at that, but doesn't question it further. He had never known about her traveling anywhere before, but he does remember her being gone for hours with no word to anyone.

They were enjoying their walk until Lily feels like someone is watching them. She stops to look around and Ash has to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" Lily surveys the trees, and shakes her head. It was creeping her out thinking about what could be watching them.

"Felt like someone was watching us in the forest. Probably nothing." It seems like she spoke too soon as a kid dressed like a samurai jumped out. His outfit looked completely ridiculous but the sword he held looked real enough.

"Are you trainers from Pallet Town?" The samurai kid asks after digging his sword into the dirt. He leaned on it as he waited for an answer, glaring at the duo.

"Why would you want to know that, kid?" Lily glares back, hand twitching to grab one of her pokeballs.

The kid grins suddenly, grabbing a pokeball of of his belt. He released the pokemon, which happened to be a large Pinsir. The pokemon looked ready to battle, snapping its pincher at Lily.

"I was defeated by a trainer of Pallet!" He shouts at the trainers "I will regain my honor by defeating you!"

"You want to do this?" Ash asks Lily, irritated by the kid. His Pidgey was tired from all the flying and Charmander needed a potion or two.

"I'll do it. Rattata has been itching for a fight." Lily was reluctant as she released her pokemon. She also released Willow so she could watch the battle. The Bulbasaur moved off to sit next to Ash, Watching the giant bug anxiously.

"Your puny rodent is nothing to my Pinsir!" He cried, "Pinsir, Hyper Beam."

Lily was shocked by the command, but when the orange energy began collecting in front of Pinsir she started to give Miles a command.

"Dodge it and run." Rattata followed the order, just as the Pinsir let the Hyper beam loose. Miles was able to escape the beam just in time, though it manages to catch part of his tail.

The Pinsir obviously wasn't trained to use it properly as it only held it for a short burst. He looked like he was ready to collapse right there.

"Hyper Fang." Lily gave a short command which Miles followed well. He had be learning the move slowly on his own and had finally learned it the other day. She had also moved on to teaching Willow razor leaf, although she need a little more practice.

Miles charges the large bug and bites down on the hard shell of the pokemon and crushed it, leaving it unconscious.

"How did you defeat Pinsir?" The kid angrily shout, "Your Rattata shouldn't have been able to run from the Hyper Beam."

"Shut up!" Lily was getting tired of the samurai kid's arrogance. She let Rattata climb on her shoulder, "You should have trained that Pinsir before using such a powerful move."

The kid's fave flushed with anger. "How dare you! I have another pokemon. Put the rodent back out."

"I don't have-" Lily was interrupted by a loud echoing buzz. Ash stands quickly, releasing Charmander and Pidgey. Charmander was a bit hurt but he was ready and willing to battle.

He was more reluctant to release Pikachu, since he still remembered all the trouble it had given them, but he unclipped it's pokeball and presses the button. The mouse could hear the buzzing and prepared itself for a fight.  
Willow was ready as always as soon as the beedrill burst out of the forest, their drills dripping with potent poison. Samurai kid was long gone by now.

Some of the Beedrill go straight for Willow, but Pidgey's gust from above was able to throw them to the ground, while Rattata and Charmander quickly take them out.

The beedrill decide then to go after Pidgey. The bird continues to beat its wing to keep them away. When they realized they couldn't get close they start shooting poisonous barbs from their stingers.

"Ember!" Ash shouts, and Charmander fires off several embers. Most of the barbs are burned up but She was able to narrowly dodge the last. Pidgey lets out a screech and speeds her way towards the group of beedrill, a white trail behind it. She started glowing brightly before she slammed into the bug type. Lily and Ash looked away from the battle for a moment.

"Willow, Vine Whip." Lily says, some of the shock wearing off. The Bulbasaur, who had so far just watched the battle, lashes its vine out at the beedrill. When they fall to the ground Pikachu shots off short thundershocks to make sure they were down.

The two trainers let out deep sighs of relief. They both hear a sharp screech from over head. The magnificent bird soaring above them before diving to reach her trainer.

She was much bigger than she was as a Pidgey and she sported a short crest of red feathers. The plumage of her tail had grow to a red and yellow pattern.

"You did great, girl." He praised her and she gave a pleased chirped. She clicks her large beak at Miles, though her eyes held no threats. Miles didn't seem to notice as he gave a nervous squak and ran behind Lily.

"Okay, let's get out of here." Lily rubs her face, returning her pokemon. It was now dark out but she didn't feel like wasting time in the forest too long.

/

"What kind of moron shoots off a hyper beam in a forest with aggressive beedrill?" Lily grumbles when they reach the Pewter City Pokemon center. She was looking at Rattata's tail with a bitter feeling toward the pinsir that had used the move. The hair on the curled end of his tail was burned off from Hyper Beam and Miles was gloomier than usual.

"I don't know. I guess he was desperate." They enter the pokemon center, going right to the counter where nurse joy was sitting.

"My, My you're out late. How can I help you?" The nurse asked kindly.

"We need a room for the night and a quick healing for our pokemon." The nurse nodded, taking their pokeball and handing them a key. They thank her and go to sit while they wait for their pokemon.

"Hey, we can get some sleep and food before fighting Brock. We could use it." He was right of course. They had been walking for a straight 2 hours longer than they intended. Lily let out a small yawn that she tried to hide. "Why don't you go up with the packs and I'll bring your pokemon up for you?"

She glared at him for a moment before resigning. Ash looked a bit smug when she rose from the table, grabbing both packs.

Ash watched her leave, before he heard Nurse Joy called him over. The cheerful nurse smiles and hands him the pokeballs.

"I would like to keep your Pidgeotto overnight. I need to make sure the evolution went though properly. " He simply nods, taking the pokeballs with him up to the room.

When he enters the room he can tell Lily was already asleep. She was sprawled on top of the bed. He shakes his head and releases one pokemon at a time. He decided to keep Charmander in his pokeball, placing it on the nightstand. Pikachu looks around the room before squeezing himself under one of the beds and Rattata goes straight to Lily, curling up on her chest. Willow picks the armchair to rest in for the night.

Ash flops onto the open bed and closes his eyes. He was excited for the next day, to watch Lily battle and for his own battle.

/

Lily groans as she wakes up, shooing Rattata from on top of her. She rubs her eyes, and checks her pokenav. It was early but she decided to call Professor Oak for the first time since leaving.

When oak appeared on screen, she grins at him. He looked tired, but he looked happy when he sees her.

"I was wondering when you would call. How is my old Bulbasaur?" Lily looks over to see the content grass type snoring away.

"She's great. Me and Ash are making good progress. We're going to challenge Brock today! I'll use Willow, but I would at least hope Miles gets a chance." He quirked an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Miles? What pokemon did you catch?"

"A Rattata. He has a big appetite. Ash caught two pokemon, a pikachu and a Pidgey. Pidgey evolved in the forest when we got attacked by a swarm of Beedrill." She took a small breathe after that and Oak chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Good to see your enjoying this assignment. So I assume you'll call sooner next time?" She nodded fervently to the professor. She enjoyed talking with Oak, mostly because he would listen to all of her rants and thoughts.

"Til next time professor." She smiles at the tiny screen to see Oak return it.

"Goodbye, Lily." She closes the pokenav and reaches for her pack, grabbing a fresh T-shirt and denim shorts, heading out of the room for a shower.

Ash woke up soon after, hearing the shower running and Lily's bed empty.

"Hey guys." All of the pokemon look at him, even Pikachu who was working his way from under the bed. "Let's go down and get Pidgeotto."

They all follow him down to the lobby of the center. He goes straight to the counter where Joy is already holding out his pokeball.

"She is perfectly healthy. A fine pokemon she is too." Ash knew the bird would be preening with the praise.  
He left the center with all the pokemon in tow. He wanted to let Pidgeotto fly since she had been coupled up all night. When she was released she flew up high, shrieking in delight. She stayed up for a minute before diving to greet the others.

"Nice Pidgeotto, kid." A teen, much older than Lily, commented. He had tanned skin and messy brunette hair. "Have you had it long?"

"I've had her for at least a week, she recently evolved."

"Are you challenging the gym?" The teen inquires, and Ash sees no harm in answering.

"Yeah, but my friend is going first." The teen seemed to be happy about that for some reason. He couldn't quite place the odd teen but he didn't really care.

"You're traveling with someone?"

"Lily, a girl from my town. Here she is." Lily walks out of the pokemon center at that moment and he waves her over. She walks over to him, noticing who he's with and groans.

"Why is he here right now." Ash clocks his head to the side confused. He didn't know how she would know this teen.

"Do you know him?" Lily glares at him and looks back at the other teen.

"Brock." She addresses curtly, "I want to challenge you."

"You know I remember you. You were the brunette with the temper, punched me right in the back of the head she did." He says this mildly to Ash. Lily just stares at Brock, tempted to punch him again.

"Okay... can we go to the gym?" He nodded and the duo were almost relieved until he spoke.

"I want you to join me for breakfast first. I've made some food and I have specialized pokemon food too."

They agreed, Lily was more reluctant but her stomach won this fight. He brought him to his home. When they entered it they were greeted by nine children, some of which were playing with a vulpix. Lily grins as she watches her favorite fire type.

"Oh I love vulpix!" Lily runs over to the pokemon, who let her pet it. The children continue playing while Brock set up plates at food for the 5 pokemon and their trainers.

"You know Lily isn't as mean as you think she is." Ash comments as he helps Brock set up the table. He chuckles, looking over at the girl playing with the fire type along with the kids.

"I never thought she was mean, just that she had a temper." He puts the plates out for the pokemon, "enjoy the meal and meet me at the gym."

/

The trainers leave the house, happily full and eager for a battle. Lily waved goodbye to the children as they go.

"Ready?" Ash asks, looking sideways at Lily. She looks down, unsure for just a moment before pushing her unease away.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I think Willow has got razor leaf down." She shrugs and Willow sprints up to her trainer. She gave a gentle rumble as she walked beside Lily, wrapping one of her vines around her trainers wrist as a sign of affection.

They made their way quickly to the gym. Miles was sprinting around eagerly. Lily watches him run for a minute, but whistles to get his attention.

"I know you hate your pokeball so I want you to stay with me while I battle." The rodent squeaks excitedly, jumping up to his usual spot.

They enter the gym to be greeted by Brock. He tells Ash to go to the spectator area of the Gym and he walks away from the two.

"We will have a two-on-two battle. You can switch your pokemon. Are you ready?" Lily nods and Brock moves to stand at the end of the rocky battlefield. It was flat in the center but it was surrounded by small mountains.

Lily kneels down next to her starter. She looked excited and ready to go, looking up at the trainer. Lily holds her hand out for Bulbasaur to touch with her head.

"Let's do this, Willow!" The pokemon lets out a growl as she runs out onto the field. Brock considers the pokemon carefully before picking up a pokeball from his belt.

"You chose well. Let's start. Go Geodude!" He tosses the pokeball and a geodude appears on the field. It glares at the grass type across the field. Willow growled softly, listening intently for her trainer to make a move.

"Leech Seed, then razor leaf." She say the command loud enough for Willow to hear properly, but she's sure Brock couldn't hear it. Bulbasaur gave her a slight nod, shooting several seeds from her bulb. They scatter around the Geodude and before it could jump away the vines wrap around it. Its energy was being absorbed as Willow shakes leaves from under her bulb, flying to cut into the prone geodude.

"Rip the vines off and tackle." The geodude grunts using its freed arm to pull the vines away with ease and charges down the field to reach Willow.

"Dodge it and use Vine Whip." Willow quickly sidesteps the rock type and extends her vines, snapping them at the geodude. The rock type was knocked out by the force of her vines and brock returns him.

"That's good, but we're just getting start. Go Onix!" Lily recoils as the giant rock snake enters the battle. Willow looks back at Lily but has a determine expression. Lily gives her a nod and the bulbasuar looks back at the Onix, growling at it with renewed vigor.

"Use vine whip to get above him and use Poison powder." Willow was quick in latching her Vines around the great snake. He thrashed about to detached the thick vines, but she manages to swing up on Onix and hold onto the pokemon. She shoots at the seed at Onix and the poisonous cloud settles around its large head. It lets out a roar when he breathes in the purple powder.

"Use Dig." The Onix forces itself into the air and tears the ground up. The maneuver dislodges Willow's grip on Onix. As it disappears into the hole it created Willow hits the ground hard. She gets up unsteadily with her vines as support.

"Keep moving!" Lily shouts and Willow responds automatically. She runs as fast as she can with her legs being so short. She wasn't fast enough as Onix breaks through the dirt sending her flying. Lily flinches when Willow thuds on the ground, knocked out.

"Your Bulbasaur did well. Will you chose your next pokemon?" She returns Willow to her pokeball and looks at her only other pokemon. Miles stares back with an tenacious look in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Go, Miles." The rodent squeaked and leaped into the battle. His gaze is unwavering on the giant pokemon. He growls deeply at the Onix that had taken down his friend.

"Body slam." Onix roars as it drops its body to land on Miles. He jumps away from the attack and jumps on top of his head. The giant rock type shakes his head to rid himself of the rodent but fails as he digs his claws in.

"Focus Energy, follow it with Hyper Fang!" She yells, not bothering to hide anything. Miles tenses up before he bites down between the rocky segments of the onix's body. It thrashed trying to dislodge Miles, but he held on with his teeth firmly, digging his teeth dig into the rock deeper. It lets out a groan as it falls to the ground.

Brock sighs as he returns Onix but smiles all the same. He walks over to her and Miles, who was chattering excitedly over his victory. Lily kneels down and pets her pokemon affectionately.

"That was unexpected, but congratulations on your victory. Here is your badge" Brock handed her the gray badge. She puts it away to see Ash running over, charmander trying to keep up and Pikachu right beside him.

"That was awesome!" He pumps his fist in the air. Lily brushes her hair back grins wildly, "Your Rattata is pretty good and even Bulbasaur!"

Lily feels a bit bad remembering her first pokemon's loss against Onix. Lily had almost expected for bulbasaur to win against both rock types

"Hey don't worry, Willow fought really hard. You should be proud!" Ash says after noticing the gloomy look on his friend's face.

"I assume you'll be back tomorrow." Brock speaks, drawing Ash's attention.

"Tomorrow? I was hoping I would be able to battle today." He tries not to be disappointed, but Brock just chuckles.

"Onix and Geodude aren't fit to battle right now and I only have one more pokemon with me. He evolved recently and I haven't used him in any official battles." He holds out a single pokeball, "I will give you that battle now if you wish. One-on-one battle."

"Yeah!" Brock nods starting towards his end of the field. Ash walks to where Lily stood during the battle "Lily, are you going up now?"

"What about Willow?" She stared at the pokeball sadly, when a cough drew their attention. There was a teen standing by the door of the gym.

"I could take her to the pokemon center." He offers and Lily considers it. She hands her pokeball over reluctantly, and he inclines his head to her. "You can pick her up after the battle."

"I'll see you later. Beat him or you'll have something worse to deal with." She threatens him and he raises his hands in mock surrender. She just smirks and runs up to the viewing area, taking Pikachu with her.

"Ready?" Brock shouts across the field and Ash gives an affirmative nod, letting Charmander running to the field to battle "Alright. Go, Sudowoodo!"

The pokemon was tall with long forked branch on its head. Its arms each ended in three green spheres. It had a grin as it waved the branch like arm at his opponent. Charmander tilted his head and waved back.

"Charmander get close and use SmokeScreen, then Metal Claw." Ash commands him and Charmander starts to sprint to the pokemon on the other end. It stood completely still as Charmander makes his way over the rocky ground. Charmander didn't have a problem when he jumps to release the thick smoke in his face.

Charmander is about to clash at the pokemon with his glowing claws, but Sudowoodo starts crying and the fire type isn't sure what to do. His claws stop glowing when he stalls.

"Hammer Arm." Brock commands calmly, and Sudowoodo stops crying and his arm glows brightly as he slams into Charmander's side. He landed heavily, but he stands shakily. He growls softly, swishing his tail in agitation.

"Use Ember to get close, and use Metal Claw." Charmander gave a loud roar and shoots of embers as he runs at the opponent. Sudowoodo manages to dodge a lot of the small fireballs but the few that his him do some damage. As the fire type closes in on sudowoodo both of his claws start glowing with a metallic color.

"Flail." Brock orders with ease as Charmander brought his claws down on the rock type. He got three hits in before Sudowoodo starts hitting him repeatedly with its branch arms. Charmander was force to retreat, breathing heavily and tail flame flaring up as he backed away from the opponent. "Now Double-Edge."

Sudowoodo starts running, leaving behind a gold streak. Charmander's eyes widen and his claws glow as he side steps the pokemon and raked his side as he runs into one of the mini mountains Charmander had backed up to, kicking up dust, making it impossible to see the two pokemon.

When the dust clears it reveals that Sudowoodo had knocked himself out and Brock returns the unconscious rock type. Charmander was breathing shallowly as he stood. Charmander eventually does notice battle was over and he collapses. Ash returns Charmander with words of praise as Brock comes over to give him his badge.

"You did well. Here's your Boulder Badge. I wish you luck on your journey." He hands Ash the boulder badge and walks out of the gym.

"Congratulations, Ash." he turns to see Lily approaching hastily with Rattata behind her and Pikachu climbs up and sits on his head. "Now I won't have to beat you down hard in our next battle."

"Yea- wait what?" His eyes wide in surprise as Lily just chuckles darkly, "You're not serious, right?"

"Maybe..." She shrugs and walks to the exit, while Ash just stands there. She looks back at him with a small smirk "Coming?"

He nods and runs to catch up. They make their way over to the Pokemon Center for some rest after their exciting day of battling.

 **A/N: I do hope the gym battles came out good, but I like this chapter better than the last.**


	3. Chapter 3

The two trainers were nearing Mt. Moon within the first day they left the city. The few trainers that were in the road were easy to beat but they were still a bit tougher than most of the trainers they met before.

"So should we go in right away?" Ash asks as they walk. They were close to the mountain and the sun was sure to be down by the time they get to it.

"Yeah, why not? We can always rest inside since the main path is pretty secure." Ash nods as they continue on the path. Pikachu and Miles were chasing each other. Pikachu is known to be fast but Miles was testing the other pokemon's limits.

"Since I went first against Brock you should go first against the sensational sisters." She watches Willow and Charmander as they played, Willow had been messing around using Vine Whip on the fire type but whenever the other starter got irritated he shot an ember at her.

"Okay. Maybe I can teach Pikachu electro ball or thunderbolt before we reach the next city." Pikachu stopped at the mention of the moves and gives a confirming cry.

"Good idea. Elecro ball is easier to learn so start with that." Lily advises and Ash calls Pikachu over from where he and Miles were. As the Pikachu goes to his trainer, Miles continues his sprinting in peace.

/

"Alright this shouldn't take too long." Ash and Lily enter the cave, which was lit only by Charmander's tail. It was surprisingly roomy in the tunnel as they move. They had returned all of their pokemon but Charmander as to not scare any of the cave pokemon that may have wandered onto the main path.

They stayed in silence for the most part but their was a lot of noise ahead of them. The screeching and piercing noise was giving them a headache. They assumed their was a zubat nest that was disrupted. They were common in the mountain but avoidable if you try.

"We should check it out." Ash whispered and Lily went along as they hurried through the cave. If they found any worthwhile pokemon, Lily wanted to try catching something.

They soon find that it was a horde of zubat. When they noticed the new arrivals most of them flee. Only one stays to investigate further.

Lily slowly moves to her belt to get Willow's pokeball but the zubat quickly flies up to the roof of the cave where they can't see it.

"Aw... I wanted to try catching it." Lily sighs disappointed as they move on. She knows that whatever set off the zubat they could still be around.

"Well there are plenty of zubat around." Ash offered hopefully and Lily shrugs. There was something interesting about that zubat she couldn't understand.

They move through the tunnel, stopping only briefly for food. When they start moving again something wasn't right. It wasn't the zubat again but the sound of a person's voice.

"Get in the ball!" The shout was accompanied by a hiss and cry. Lily hesitates before stepping up to the unknown person. He was wearing a black outfit with a bright red R clearly on it. His pokemon, a meowth, was attacking a scared Clefairy. It was trying to defending itself but failing as the meowth clawed at it continuously.

"Get away from it!" She yells when she snaps out of her daze and sends out Willow. The grass type was ready in second of being released. "Vine Whip."

The vines snap at the attacking meowth and send it flying into one of the walls. The man growled as his eyes instantly locked onto Lily. He had a wild look in his eyes

"Little girl I suggest you don't get in other people's business." He released a second pokemon, and it was a large very angry looking Raticate. The rodent runs past Lily and growls at Ash keeping him away from the other trainer and her pokemon. Ash releases Pikachu to fend of the large rodent with charmander if he needs to.

The man advanced slowly on the girl and Willow growled prepared to attack the man if she had to. He looks down at the bulbasaur for just a moment before kicking it hard into a wall.

"No!" Lily screams as reaches for Miles' pokeball but he grabs her wrist and shoves her against the wall hard so she slumped to the ground. Ash tries running to his friend but the Raticate keeps him from doing so. The raticate was obediently waiting for any instructions while keeping Ash in place.

"Do you think you can ruin our operations?" He hisses, kicking her leg when she tries to stand. "Take out the boy Raticate. We can add their pokemon to our collection."

He reaches down and pulls Willow and Miles' pokeballs off of her belt. He returns the grass type. Lily grabs his leg in a weak attempt to stop him and he shakes her off stomping on her hand then kicking her in the stomach to make sure she would stay down.

Charmander and Pikachu were holding off the aggressive Raticate the best they could but we're being pushed back slowly. The man simply pulls all of his pokeballs away and returns them. He had all of their pokeballs in his arms and Raticate advances on Ash, growling and spitting at the trainer who was paralyzed with fear.

"Well, this has been productive but-" he was cut off by a piercing shriek. He groans and has to drop all of the pokeballs to try and cover his ears. He returns Raticate and tries running but something stops him. A large metallic blue pokemon with a silver x on its face held up by four sturdy legs ended in sharp claws. The man that was with it held an icy glare as his pokemon cornered the attacker with no chance of escape.

Ash was still stunned as the man walks over to Lily but he snaps out of it to shout at the silver haired man when he reached his friend.

"Don't touch her!" The man blinks at the anger and fear in his voice. He felt like cursing at himself for being an idiot and not even trying to help her. She was a friend to him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You don't have to worry. I can get you to safety." He addresses him in a gentle, understanding tone. "I'm Steven Stone. I came to help Kanto with its problem with this gang Team Rocket. I was clearing out their operations here."

He hesitates before quickly grabbing all of their pokeball he placed his back on his belt and placed Lily's in his bag.

"Let's get out of here. I have a medical tent set up outside for victims of Team Rocket's cruelty." He lifts Lily carefully, looking over at the trapped rocket member. "Ash do me a favor and grab his pokeballs and put them in the bag I have."

Ash gives his a puzzled look before proceeding to take the pokeballs of of the man. He returns the unconscious meowth and puts them in the pack the Steven had that was filled with a assortment of pokeballs.

"Do you have any pokemon that can put something to sleep? I'll have to bring in the ace trainers to bring him out with the others."

"I would say Willow but that guy kind of..." he trailed off shaking his head but he grabs pikachu's pokeball. "My Pikachu could paralyze him."

"I guess that will work." Steven nods and Ash releases Pikachu who automatically shoots off sparks. It takes a moment before the electric type calms down.

"Pikachu, use thunder wave on that man." He points at the rocket member and the rodent remembers him in an instant and releases the yellow burst of electricity from its cheeks to him the cornered man.

"Alright let's move. The exit isn't far." They start moving, not knowing that they were being followed by two somewhat familiar pokemon.

/

Lily opens her eyes and the first thing she can tell is that they were back out of the cave. She blinks at the harsh light and tries to sit but she can't move without a deep pain in her stomach.

"Please don't move." She looks to her left to see Ash. He looked tired but unhurt. She looks for her pokeballs and realizes they're missing. She starts panicking and Ash just hold her down.

"Where?" She asks wearily, voice cracking with tears She refused to let fall. She wants to sit again despite the pain so she can find her pokemon. She didn't want to think about the fact that they may be gone.

"Huh? Lily you need to rest." Ash pushes her down gently. She growls at him and he expects her to yell or hit him but she just turns onto her side. "Lily?"

"Why did you let them get taken?" She whispers loud enough for him to hear.

"You mean your pokemon? They're fine. Willow has been treated, and there are two pokemon who insisted on staying." Lily turns back to look at him blankly.

"What pokemon?"

"A Zubat and that Clefairy. They followed me and Steven out of the cave." Lily just let's her head fall back onto the pillow and fall into an uneasy sleep.

Ash sighs, fearing that Lily would leave him to his journey alone or worse she would completely shut down. She was bandaged up and the nurse had told them she would be unable to battle for at least a week as her hand heals.

He sits in silence as watching over his friend until he heard a strange ringing coming from her pack. He opens it and pulls out a device he had never seen. He opens it and read that it was receiving a match call from Oak. He clicks the accept option and waits.

"Ash? What are you doing with Lily's pokenav?" The professor's voice held a hint of fear.

"Lily is... kind of out of it. We got attacked by some guy from Team Rocket. He hurt her and Willow, tried taking our pokemon." He looks over to the two pokemon that chose to take residence in the tent. The Zubat was making a constant clicking noise and the Clefairy was watching Lily with wide teary eyes as though it thought that would make her better. "A Zubat made him drop them with Supersonic and a man with a Metagross helped me get Lily out of the cave."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you let Lily know I called and don't let her do anything reckless." Oak cut the call there and Ash closed the device. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation as it was.

/

"So this Zubat made him drop all of our pokemon?" Lily asks, she was finally able to sit and Ash was giving her a run down of what had happened when she passed out.

"Yeah both of them refuse to leave and they won't leave your side." Ash rubs his neck awkwardly and Lily holds out a hand for the Zubat. It rubs its head against it while clicking.

"Do you want me to catch you?" The two pokemon nod. Clefairy was rummaging through her bag, pulling out two pokeballs. She takes them from the pink pokemon with a small smile and holds them out for them.

The two pokemon touch the pokeballs and disappear in a flash of red. They shake once before clicking. Lily sends them out again in an instant.

Lily pulls her pokedex out and points it at Clefairy. The cheerful pink pokemon grins and floats along the tent.

'Clefairy, the fairy pokemon, The moonlight that it stores in the wings on its back apparently gives it the ability to float in midair.  
This Clefairy knows the moves: Charm, Sweet Kiss, Doubleslap, and Sing. Its ability is Cute Charm, which causes infatuation on contact.'

She nods slowly and turns it to the Zubat. The pokemon tilts its head, making a clicking sound.

'Zubat, the bat pokemon, Emits ultrasonic cries while it flies. They act as a sonar used to check for objects in its way.  
This zubat knows the moves: leech life, Supersonic, Bite, Wing Attack, and Astonish. Its ability is inner focus, which prevents it from flinching.'

"I'm sure you guys will be great."She returns the two pokemon, staring at the pokeballs for a brief moment, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?" He was sitting on the opposite side of the large tent with his pokedex on his lap. They had been in there for three days already and Lily hadn't been allowed to leave the tent.

"Can you help me outside? I want to see Willow." She feels guilty that her starter got hurt shielding her from their attacker.

"Of course! Willow and Miles are with Steven at the moment." The man had insisted on watching over the injured pokemon they recovered from Team Rocket. The Meowth and Raticate their attacker had used were sedated as they proved to be more dangerous than the others.

"Steven?" Lily asks quietly and Ash nearly face palms. She hadn't met Steven in the days they had stayed since he was still attempting to clear out the Team Rocket operation .

"Steven helped us. He arrested the team rocket member and carried you out." Lily tilts her head, trying to think as she lifts herself off of the cot. Ash let's her stand up on her own, though she was visibly shaking with the effort.

"Isn't Team Rocket responsible for all of those pokemon thefts? Now they're trying to catch pokemon from Mt. Moon." She walks slower than normal and Ash just watches to make sure she wouldn't fall. "I don't care what they were doing. They attacked us and I want one chance to beat them down."

"Come on, I'm sure your pokemon are anxious to see you and your new pokemon." Lily nods, following him out of the tent. He wanted to keep her mind far from the attack and the obvious thoughts of revenge.

/

"You didn't need to escort us to Cerulean City." Lily tells the former champion when they arrived at the gate. She hadn't been able to battle since leaving the cave and it irritated her.

"I needed to make sure you weren't aggravating your injuries. You are clear to battle now but pace yourself." He leaves quickly and Lily wasn't sure she would see him again.

As they enter the city they were making plans for the day as they make their way to the pokemon center. Lily wanted to go fishing and Ash wanted to challenge the gym, but they planned to do both.

"Hey, Scars!" Lily almost groans a the familiar voice and turns to see Gary walking up to the duo. He takes in Lily exhausted beat down look and almost looks concerned before he plastered a cocky grin on his face. "What's your team looking like?"

"You know I have a bulbasaur. I also have a Rattata, Zubat, and Clefairy." She glares at him, knowing that he would make some stupid insults against her team.

"That it? I would have thought you'd catch more than that, Scars! I thought you were good with pokemon." He mocks and Lily finally snaps at Gary.

"Shut up! I'm sick of your insults and nicknames." She spat the last part. Ash slowly backs away from Lily and even Gary recoiled from the harsh tone. "I want a battle here an now."

"Fine! Go Wartortle." Lily made a mental note that Gary's starter was the first to evolve. The pokemon was just slightly bigger than Squirtle was with pale blue furry ears and a swirled tail that matched.

Lily releases Willow and after a week of no battles she was eager. Her other pokemon had been sparring one another. She learned Clefairy didn't particularly like battling but he would if he needed to. Lily thinks he would probably prefer the corral if she needed to send him.

"Rapid spin, then Bite." Wartortle pulls himself into his shell and starts spinning towards Willow. She tries moving out of the way, but Wartortle was much faster as he slammed into the grass type.

"Poison powder, then leech seed." She shots the seed as soon as Wartortle opens its mouth to bite her. The seed hit his face and he had no choice but to breath it in. Before Willow could follow through with her trainers commands, Wartortle bites into her side. She lets out a distressed cry as the water type accidentally slices into the still bruised stomach.

Lily was ready to return Willow but she sees that her starter had started glowing white. Though she didn't want to Lily was forced to look away. Wartortle had let go while the grass type glowed, diverting his eyes to .

As the bright glow faded, leaving Willow crouched defensively. The first thing she could see was the pink bud on her back surrounded by leaves. Her eyes were the same red color but they were no longer wide and kind but narrowed in anger at the water type.

"Razor leaf, then vine whip" Lily shook herself out of her shock and Willow followed it quickly. She flings several sharp leaves to slice into the Wartortle.

"Rapid spin!" Gary finally snaps out of the shock and Wartortle withdraws himself into his shell. As he spins the last few leaves glance off of him, but when he gets close Willow lashes out her vines making him veer off course. With the fast moment the Wartortle was making the poison was taking a heavy toll on him. Willow was growling loudly at the pokemon with a steady glare as he starts to get on his feet.

"Leech seed." Willow automatically shoots the seed from the pink bud at the staggering water type, constricting him with the red vines. They absorbs his energy quickly and as he struggles the poison starts effecting him faster. It wasn't long before he was slumped in the vines.

"Come on, Gary. Any more?" Lily's tone was bitter as she narrowed her eyes. She wanted to prove her team was worthy.

"I'm leaving." Gary says hastily. He wasn't used to Lily being angry at him, since she was usually indifferent towards him.

They watch him go and Ash is concerned for Lily. He just drags her to the pokemon center before she could complain.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Nurse Joy has her usual smile and cheerful attitude. Lily smiles at the nurse and places her pokeballs on the counter.

"We need our pokemon healed and a room." the nurse nods handing them a key and taking their pokeballs.

"I see your one of your pokemon has just evolved so I'd like to keep her longer to make sure there were no complications." Lily agrees and they take the rest of their pokemon up to their room.

/

Lily and Ash enter the gym and they are greeted with the sight of a giant pool. There were three girls in the water and a bored receptionist behind a counter by the door. Lily taps the counter and the girl jumps slightly.

"Let me guess, gym battle?" They both nod and the girl sighs, leading them to the pool. She whistles to get the girls attention and it works as they swim up to the edge.

"Which one of you is in for a battle?" The two trainers look at one another. The sisters don't seem happy that they were asking for a battle.

"I am." Ash speaks up and the sisters climb out of the pool. Only one stays and swims to climb up onto a platform on the other side of the pool.

"Good luck." Lily says before starting towards the bleachers. She decides to release Clefairy for him to watch the battle, and when Lily sits down she yells "And don't lose."

Ash grins giving her a thumbs up. He felt like she was back to normal. The girl he was facing had the only natural hair color out of the three, golden blonde, and she motioned to the referee to give the rules of the battle.

Lily didn't really pay attention to the referee as she explained since she knew it already. He reaches for his belt as the instructions are given. Ash knew he only had one pokemon that could really help him win.

"Are you ready?" The girl asks, picking up a pokeball. Ash nods sharply and picks up Pikachu's pokeball to releases him. Sparks roll off of the electric rodent's cheeks as he notices the scene. While Lily was recovering Pikachu had taken to sparring with Miles, learning new moves as well. The rattata had been happy to help the other pokemon as opposed to resting like Willow.

The sister released a large seel into the water. It swims happily in an uncaring fashion. It looked harmless but Lily had to guess it was a strong opponent. It hops back onto the platform awaiting instruction.

The referee called for the match to begin and the seel followed a short whistle, diving back into the water and disappearing. Ash couldn't see any sign of the seel before it burst out of the water slamming into the electric type with its horn. The water type dives back before Pikachu can retaliate.

"Thundershock." Pikachu glows yellow briefly before it releases an arc of electricity into the pool. It was obvious the weak shock wouldn't be affective with the immense amount of water.

The sister gave a sharp whistle and the seel burst from the water and splashed Pikachu with a small wave. The rodent spluttered and growled at the seel.

"Electro Ball!" Ash commands before it could dive or attack. Electricity crackled around his tail, forming a large ball before he leaps into the air. He flips and slams the ball into the seels head. "Now Thundershock."

Pikachu lets loose a more powerful shock on the water type. The water type wasn't able to stand against the electricity coursing through it. Before the seel could collapse into the pool it was returned.

Lily cheered loudly and Ash grins at her. Her Clefairy was excite by the battle, cheering on Pikachu as he floated in the air. Ash's attention is drawn away from his friend and her floating pink pokemon by the referee calling for the match to resume.

Pikachu looked unsure as a pink heart-shaped pokemon was sent out next. It wasn't like anything Lily had seen a foreign pokemon. She couldn't scan it since Oak refused to give her pokedex the national dex upgrade.

The pokemon proved to be fast as it swims around the pool. Pikachu was sending halfhearted thundershocks at the pokemon as it gets too close. With another whistle from the Sister the pokemon shots a powerful water gun at Pikachu throwing him off balance and into the water.

Ash was about to recall Pikachu until the entire surface of the pool crackles with yellow electicity. It lasted only a moment before the pikachu manages to haul himself out of the water, growling as sparks roll over his entire body. The pink pokemon was unconcious in the water and the sister had to return it with a sigh.

"Congratulations, here is your badge." The sister gave him the raindrop badge. Lily comes up at that moment with clefairy floating behind her. "Sorry but you'll have to return tomorrow if you want a battle."

Lily couldn't feel disappointed since she needed to pick up Willow before anything. They left quickly for the Pokemon Center to pick up the newly evolved Ivysaur.

"She's fine as far as I can tell, but you should keep it slow for today." Nurse Joy handed her the pokeball, and Lily accepts it without word. They decide to have lunch and introduce the team to Willow's new look. Miles was the most excited when she informed them of their next gym battle, hoping to have another go at a gym leader.

"Hey, why don't we go fishing? Plus there's this path that leads to this Bill the pokemaniac." Lily speaks between bites.

"We could go fishing. I don't feel like catching a water type though." Ash says sheepishly and lily just shrugs, not caring if Ash wanted to participate as long as they stayed in the same area, "So what makes Bill a pokemaniac?"

"Well, I think it's because of his large pokemon collection. Let's just finish up here."

/

The rest of the afternoon they spent lazing around the lake. While Lily kept partial attention on the water Ash decided to take a nap. Lily yawns, and Willow butts her head against Lily's hand for her trainer to pet her. In a lot of ways Willow was exactly the same. She loved playing and being pet, but she had some new fierceness to her personality.

Miles was playing with Clefairy and Zubat in the shade. Before leaving the small camp outside of Mt. Moon, she had realized Zubat wouldn't be able to do anything in the sun. The Zubat was a really loving pokemon as long as he stayed out of the direct sunlight.

After a few more minutes she see the rod bob as something pulled on the lure. She grins and stands up to pull the pokemon in. Willow was alert as she yanks the rod. Whatever got caught on the lure put up a surprisingly strong fight before she manages to pull it onto the land.

The small round pokemon blinks up at the trainer in surprise. Lily thought it may be friendly but it jumps up and slaps her across the face. In her shock she almost didn't notice it try to get away. Willow grabs it with her vines and wrestles it back on land.

"Just use Sleep Powder." Lily holds her cheek, trying not to be offended by the small pokemon. The Poliwag thrashes against the vines as the blue dust settled over the struggling water type. It slumps against the constricting vines asleep. "This better work."

She tosses the pokeball at Poliwag. It disappears into the ball with a flash of red energy. The pokeball shakes wildly before clicking. She wipes her face with her free hand after picking up the pokeball. She releases the Poliwag and it continues its thrashing until it realized it was outside of the ball.

It looks at her coldly for a moment but noting that the grass type wouldn't take kindly to another attack it backs off. Lily pulls out her pokedex, pointing it at the Poilwag before it could move away.

"Poliwag, the tadpole pokemon, Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand.

This Poliwag knows the moves: Water Gun, Hypnosis, Doubleslap, Rain Dance, and Water Pulse. This Pokemon's ability is Water Absorb, which allows them to heal if hit by a water move."

"Alright here's the deal, Poliwag. I caught you so I'm your trainer. I want you to listen to me so you can get bigger and stronger." Poliwag narrows her eyes, before giving what she assumed was a nod. She obviously wasn't young since she was walking over to the other pokemon without a problem.

"Ash wake up." She kicks his foot lightly. He grunts but doesn't show any sign of waking. She sighs, but looks down to her new Poliwag with a smirk. She seemed to get the idea as she hops up onto Ash and slaps him like she did Lily.

He yelps and holds his face, staring in disbelief at the smug water type standing on his chest. Poliwag is returned along with most of Lily's pokemon after he's awake.

"Come on. We have time to check out Bill's before heading back." Ash takes a moment to return his pokemon, running to catch up with his friends brisk pace.

 **A/N: Alright, I'm not really sure how good my gym battles are. I don't like either of the cerulean gym battles to be honest.**


	4. Chapter 4

On their way out of Cerulean, Lily and Ash notice the bridge was occupied by five trainers. They walk up to the first trainer on the bridge to ask about it. Lily taps the kid on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"What is this?" He looks them over for a moment and his face lights up when he recognizes them as trainers.

"This is the Golden Nugget Bridge! If you can beat five trainers in a row, you win a fabulous prize." He grins at the two trainers, "Only one challenger at a time, but the other can watch."

Ash and Lily agree to do this. Lily is the one who gets to do the challenge after not having a chance to battle for the week they were with Steven. She slowly makes her way through each of the battles. Each of her pokemon gets a chance to battle, even Zubat since it had started to get overcast since leaving the lake.

When Lily finishes defeating the fifth trainer, they step of the end of the bridge. They're greeted by an older gentleman who had to be in his 50s. He goes to greet them immediately as they step off of the end of the bridge.

"Which one of you has beat my challenge?" The man puts on his most charming smile. Ash points to Lily and the man's smile seemed to waver, "oh?"

"Something wrong, sir?" Lily was getting anxious to see the prize she had won. The man just grins and laughs as he reaches into his pocket.

"Nothing, dearie. You look a lot like... a colleague of mine. Not really important. Here's your prize." He hands her a gold nugget that cleans dully in the gloomy midday light. "You know the way you battle you could join Team Rocket."

"Why do you say that?" Lily fights to keep her voice steady. The old man continues on like she wasn't trying to burn holes in him with her eyes.

"You could become a top leader in Team Rocket!" The man was oddly cheerful for someone talking so casually about a criminal organization. "You should think about it."

"No way! I would never join you after what you did to me and my pokemon." The old man sighs wistfully as he grabs one of his pokeballs.

"I really wish you wouldn't waste this opportunity. You look so much like her." Lily doesn't have time to dwell on the comment as he releases a Zubat. It hisses at her, baring its long fangs to threaten her.

"Come on, Zubat." He was the only one that Lily could see possibly standing up against the Zubat. He gives a few clicks before calming down to listen "Bite."

The smaller bat faithfully carries out the simple command, clamping his fangs into the other zubat's wing. The other pokemon screeches its displeasure as the Zubat bites down harder before letting go.

"Air Cutter." The other bat gives a flap of its wing and several light blue crescent shapes fly at Zubat. He tries flying higher to avoid getting hurt but the crescent shaped energy slices into the small bat.

"Supersonic, then Wing Attack." Zubat hisses in understanding, before letting out a horrible noise like he had in the cave. The Zubat below him shakes its head and screeches at the pokemon above it. Zubat dives at the other pokemon and hits it with his outstretched wings.

The Zubat starts falling and is returned before hitting the ground. The old man chuckles as he takes out a second pokeball.

"You have their spirit that's for sure." He sends out his next pokemon, a large mean looking Ekans. It was much bigger than the ones she and Ash had encountered with Steven on their way to the city, obviously older and more experienced "Wrap, then Bite."

Zubat was low enough for the Ekans to snatch him up. The Zubat gave a alarmed hissed that turned into a screech as the Ekans clamped its jaw down on the flying types furry body. Lily had no choice but to return him or the Ekans may have just decided to eat the smaller pokemon, and that was an unpleasant thought.

"Rattata, you're up." She tells the rodent when he comes out. He squeaks out a greeting to his trainer before he sees the large snake staring at him. He looks back without fear, clicking his large fangs

"Focus Energy, Quick Attack, then Hyper Fang." Rattata tenses before speeding towards the snake and slamming into him before sinking his large fangs into the Ekans. It collapses only seconds later. The pokemon is returned and the man is oddly enough giving her a cheerful grin.

"You would have definitely made it in Team Rocket. A real shame." He runs off then and the two trainers aren't bothered to find out which way he may have gone. Rattata is chattering in her ear like normal so they move on to the route again. Lily couldn't forget the words the man had said.

"What do you think he meant by I look like 'her'? What could that mean?" Ash shrugs as they walk. He was glad Lily hadn't none anything too drastic. One battle with a team rocket member wouldn't kill her.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence. I'm sure plenty of people have green eyes and short dark hair." Lily nods, not exactly willing to accept that as an answer but not pushing the subject.

The route to Bill's house was like a puzzle with trainers scattered around it. Ash battles many of the trainers, but Lily gets in a couple of battles as well. She was glad Poliwag was as reliable as she had first thought. She seemed to have a lot of built up energy and she could follow Lily's commands as well as her older partners.

"You know this place is really beautiful." Lily leans against the tree when they stop for a break. Their pokemon were laying about, relaxing after all the battles. Willow and Charmander were playing as always but the Ivysaur seemed to be restraining herself. She wasn't sure about the new strength she had and didn't wish to hurt the fire type if it was too much.

Ash shrugs at the comment but takes the time to enjoy the peace anyway. He felt like it wouldn't last long as they needed to keep moving down the route.

/

"Is this the place?" Ash asks as they walk up to a small cottage. They return their pokemon, though Clefairy insists on staying out for some reason.

Lily opens the door slowly to a dimly lit room. It was empty save the out of place Clefairy in the middle of the room and some strange technology placed around the room.

"I wonder where he is." Lily's Clefairy floats up to the other pokemon and points a dull claw at it, making an excited sound. When the trainer looks to her Clefairy she gives him a small smile. "I know it's a Clefairy. It isn't what we're here for."

"Hey I'm no Pokemon, lady." Lily gapes at the small pink pokemon for a moment before giving him a skeptical look. "Don't look so skeptical. I'm Bill, the pokemaniac!"

"You look like a clefairy, though." She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, leaning down to stare at the small Clefairy. The pokemon copies the pose, but it looks ridiculous on the normally cheerful pokemon.

"Um how did this happen?" Ash found it hard not laugh at Lily have a stare down with a Clefairy, but the Clefairy breaks it to look at Ash.

"I screwed up an experiment and switched myself with this pokemon! If you could just press the button on the computer when I get inside the teleporter. Yeah? Good!" He left them no room for denial as he moves awkwardly over to the teleporter. Lily's clefairy floats over to the machine with a disappointed sound when the door closed.

The hatch on the teleporter slides into place and Ash presses the button without hesitation. The trainers had to cover their eyes as the machine glowed a dazzling white. When the light faded, they look at the machine as it smoked slightly.

The latch on the machine opens, revealing a man with messy green hair. He wore a expensive looking suit and Lily can't help but comment on the situation, smirking as she does so.

"You look nothing like I assumed." The man glares at her and she returns it wholeheartedly. Ash could almost see the static between them. Bill steps out of the machine and closes the door.

"Well, thank you for helping me out, kid." he addressed Ash, ignoring the miffed girl by the door. "I wasn't sure how long I was gonna be stuck in that form."

"Don't mention it." He rubs the back of his neck, grinning before he asks Lily "Should we head back now? It should be dark soon."

"Yeah. I guess so..." She moves towards the door, returning Clefairy before opening it and walking out.

"Before you go I'd like you to take this." he hands Ash a piece of paper, "It's for the S.S. Anne. I got invited but I don't like it much so you should go in my place. You could even take a plus one, so I assume the girl will go with you."

"Cool! When is it coming, this ship?"

"Three weeks. I would finish up any business you have in Cerulean City and get going to Vermillion soon." Ash nods, thanking him before running out of the cottage to greet Lily.

/

"Alright, Willow. We're gonna be fighting against a gym leader today." The Ivysaur gives her a nod, staring at the entrance. It was more crowded as people came out, some with stupid grins like they found gold. Lily had been waiting for hours while the Sensational Sister did their performance.

Lily enters the finally empty lobby of the gym. The bored receptionist from the other day was already greeting her.

"I'm sorry but the show is- oh?" she lets out an relieved sigh when she recognizes her and Ash as walked through the door. "You were here yesterday, so you came back for a battle?"

"Yes, I hope that's okay." The receptionist nods, earlier frustration gone as she leads them back to the pool.

"Sorry, I've been dealing with teenage boys and men all day! It's good to see an actual challenger." The girl whistled for the attention of the Sensational Sisters. They didn't seem happy to see them again.

"We aren't taking challengers today." The sister with pink hair yells from the pool. Lily glares openly at the sisters now.

"You said I could come back for a battle today!" Lily crosses her arms holding her glare at the sisters, who seem unfazed by the trainer's anger.

"Yeah but we don't feel like battling today. We could just give you a badge and you can go." The Sisters climb out of the pool and hold out a raindrop shaped badge.

"Wait!" They look over to see the referee from yesterday walking over to them. "If you don't want to battle her I will. Trainers need to prove themselves for a badge."

Lily nods to the referee and the girl gives her a curt nod in return. Ash walks off to the bleacher with Pikachu following closely. The electric mouse was excited to see Willow's battle, but it wasn't clear if he wanted to see her win or lose.

"This will be a one-on-one battle." The girl states loud enough for the entire gym to hear when she reaches her platform. "Go, Starmie."

The starmie lands in front her, its gem glowing slightly. Lily automatically sends out Willow, who rumbles and prepares her vines. The new Ivysaur was just as excited as her trainer for this battle, "Vine Whip and Razor Leaf."

With a growl, Willow lashes out her vines forcing the Starmie to dodge. The girl keeps calm to order, "Rapid Spin, then Swift."

The Starmie launches itself from the platform spinning as it approaches, Willow's razor leaf bouncing harmlessly off of the spinning pokemon. Willow then snaps out her vines out again to send Starmie veering off, landing in the pool.

"Poison Powder in the water." The Ivysaur grunts in understanding, shooting several seeds at the water where they explode. The thick dust scatters over the surface before melting into the pool. If it worked like Lily wanted the Starmie would have poison pumping though it the longer it stays in there.

The starmie burst out of the water spinning, white stars shooting at the Ivysaur from the gem center. Willow withstands the attack and waits for Lily to make a command.

"Grab it and use Razor Leaf" The vines swish to wrap around the Starmie to pulls it close before the sharp leaves are sent flying at the immobile pokemon. The leaves cut though the pokemon, some hitting the gem. "Now slam it on the platform."

Ivysaur uses all of her strength to slam the Stamie onto the platform, right on its front. The starmie lays motionless and the girl returns the water pokemon. She comes around to Lily's side to hand her her badge with a smile.

/

Lily grabs her pack when she sits down on her bed. She wanted to call Professor Oak sometime before leaving the city so while Ash was doing training with his team. She finds her pokenav quickly and dials the professor, waiting for a moment.

Her face lit up as soon as his face appeared. She needed someone to listen to her about the old man in team rocket, what he had said.

"Hey, professor!"

"Hello, Lily. Is this an update on your progress?" He had been waiting for a call since he had called while she was sleeping. Ash had told her about it but she didn't feel like talking to anyone.

"Kind of. Willow evolved when I battled Gary. I did catch a Poliwag after it slapped me but she seems reasonable now. Stubborn little thing though." The professor chuckled, shaking his head amused. She knew it was kind of funny, but she would deny it forever. "But that is not why I called."

"Oh, why then?" He leans back in his chair, already knowing she had plenty on her mind.

"I challenged the golden nugget bridge and at the end there was a man from Team Rocket. He said I looked a lot like someone he knows, that I look like 'her'. I don't know if he was crazy or being serious." Lily almost feels like yelling but she kept her voice steady.

"Well it is completely possible that he was serious."

"But what does that mean then?" Lily pulls her hand through her short hair, not really wanting to hear the possibility.

"No one ever knew your parents so maybe they were in Team Rocket." Lily groans and covers her face with her arm.

"That doesn't make me feel better..." Lily didn't like the thought of her parents in the organization she hated. She had hoped they were nice, normal people who just decided they weren't ready to have a kid. "I'll talk to you later, professor."

"Lily, don't get upset over this. You do have your birthday to look forward to in about three weeks. You should take a break for it." Oak reassures her and Lily smiles, putting her arm down.

"Well Ash did mention a cruise on the S.S. Anne..."

/

"That was fun." Lily sighs as they leave the city. They stayed for two more days, relaxing and learning more moves. Willow had just finished learning Take Down and Poliwag learned Body Slam in no time. She was a quick learner with a hot temper.

The day was thoroughly overcast so Zubat was flitting around Lily's head. She had actually got around to asking the bat if he wanted a name, but she was still thinking of a fitting name.

"Maybe Echo." The Zubat tilts his head before giving her a nod. Poliwag, who insisted on walking rather than stay in her pokeball, looked up at the Zubat with narrowed eyes. She runs up ahead of the group to get Lily's attention, "What do you want a name too?"

The poliwag nods with enthusiasm. Lily choses the only name she could see fit with the reckless Poliwag, Crasher. The pokemon agreed, content to just walk alongside them now.


End file.
